Spike
|voz eua = Cathy Weseluck |cor crina = #61A84A |cor pelo = #D08BE7 |cor pelo 2 = #DCEDC1 |cor pelo 3 = #C2D876 |cor olhos = #77BD41 |marca = |info marca = Não possui }} Spike, também conhecido como Spike o Dragão, é um dragão bebê macho e um dos sete personagens principais de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica. Ele é o melhor amigo de Twilight Sparkle e seu assistente número 1. Ele tem a capacidade de magicamente entregar cartas para a Princesa Celestia com o seu sopro de fogo, que é apresentado em vários episódios, ele tem uma queda por Rarity.__TOC__ Desenvolvimento thumb|Versão G3thumb|Versão G1 A aparência de Spike é baseada mais em sua versão G1 do que na sua versão G3, com algumas modificações feitas por Lauren Faust. Na G1, ele foi retratado como um dragão bebê com pontos verdes, e seu corpo era rosa. Em sua encarnação G3, ele era um dragão de 1.000 anos de idade, com escamas laranja, cabelo roxo e um corpo azul. Ele e Applejack são os únicos personagens principais que foram retirados da versão G1. Quando Spike vai para o mundo humano em Equestria Girls, ele se transforma em um cão e não um humano porque, segundo Meghan McCarthy, "1) Seria estranho para Twilight esconder um pequeno menino em sua mochila. 2) Um dragão atravessando o portal não é igual a um pônei." Representação na série Personalidade Brincadeiras thumb|Spike rindo da desgraça de Twilight em Passagem do Inverno. Spike é ocasionalmente sarcástico e às vezes, mesmo quando bem-intencionado, ri das desgraças dos outros. Em Rédea nas Fofocas, ele inventa apelidos para as pôneis após a sua exposição à piada venenosa: Hairity, Rainbow Crash, Spitty Pie, Apple Teeny e Flutterguy e "Twilight Flopple". Em Passagem do Inverno, ele se diverte com o ninho terrível de passarinho e as habilidades de patinação de Twilight. No entanto, ele é muito útil e solidário com Twilight em Lição Zero. Por exemplo, Spike é o único membro do elenco principal a levar as preocupações de Twilight sobre a falta de um relatório para a Princesa Celestia a sério, ao contrário das outras. Spike é um dragão que adora se divertir: ele gosta da festa de boas vindas que Pinkie Pie fez para Twilight em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1, e come vários doces na Noite do Pesadelo. Sensibilidade Em Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja também, ele se sente inseguro e com ciúmes quando Twilight encontra outro assistente, Owlowiscious. Quando Fluttershy e Rainbow Dash dizem a Twilight sobre a insegurança de Spike, ela responde: "Spike sabe que não pode ser substituído." Em Lição Zero, Spike fica preocupado quando Twilight fica cada vez mais nervosa com a data de vencimento para a entrega do seu relatório da amizade. Em O Império do Cristal – Parte 2, Spike e Twilight encontram uma porta encantada pelo Rei Sombra, que mostra os seus maiores medos. Spike tem uma visão de Twilight o mandando embora para sempre. Auto-imagem thumb|Spike imaginando ser um valente cavaleiro em Os Cães-Diamante. Spike é as vezes defensivo quanto a sua masculinidade e despreza as coisas que ele considera "fru-fru", embora ele aceite participar de algumas dessas coisas. Em O Convite Extra, por exemplo, Spike zomba da ideia de participar de um "Baile para meninas" durante todo o episódio, mas no final ele é fica feliz quando a Princesa Celestia lhe envia um convite para o Baile, Applejack olha para ele, mas logo ambos riem sobre isso. Em Festa de uma Só, quando Pinkie diz a ele para confessar, ele admite se admirar em frente a um espelho quando ninguém está olhando. Em Leia e Chore, Twilight diz a Rainbow Dash que "Ser atlética não significa que não pode ser inteligente." E Spike acrescenta: "É, olhe só pra mim", ele dobra o seu braço e beija o seu bíceps somente para ser olhando de forma estranha pelas pôneis. Generosidade e ganância thumbSpike magicamente amadurece através de sua ganância em O Segredo do meu Excesso. Em seu aniversário, Spike roda Ponyville e requisita presentes dos pôneis que passam por ele. Ele deixa sua ganância tomar o controle, fazendo com que ele cresça em um rabugento dragão "adolescente" no dia seguinte. Zecora explica que a sua ganância está fazendo-o crescer e se tornar um monstro. Conforme ele continua a crescer ele adquire mais qualidades de lagarto, tais como pupilas pequenas e língua bifurcada e sua voz fica mais grave, eventualmente se degenerando até simples rugidos. Como um dragão adulto, Spike sequestra Rarity e aterroriza Ponyville. Ele só retorna o normal quando ele vê Rarity usando o rubi de fogo que ele havia dado mais cedo no episódio e lembra de quando ele o deu para ela. No final do episódio, Spike conclui que ele deve ser generoso porque receber não se compara a dar. No entanto, ele ainda ama colecionar e comer jóias. Em Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Spike concorda em tomar conta dos animais das pôneis em troca de jóias para que ele possa fazer um bolo de jóias. No entanto, Spike gradualmente perde suas jóias durante o dia enquanto ele luta para manter o controle dos animais, aprendendo uma valiosa lição sobre responsabilidade. Incubação thumb|Spike como um recém-nascido. Quando era uma potra em um flashback em As Crônicas das Marcas, Twilight é confrontada com um exame de admissão para a Escola de Jovens Talentos da Princesa Celestia. O teste envolve chocar um ovo de dragão com mágica. Inicialmente ela lutou para tirar qualquer vestígio de magia de seu chifre; no entanto, a onda de choque do Arco-íris Sônico de Rainbow Dash desencadeia uma liberação descontrolada do poder de Twilight, não só chocando o ovo do Spike, mas o ampliando para o tamanho de um dragão adulto, entre outras coisas. Foi preciso a intervenção da Princesa Celestia para acalmar Twilight e controlar a magia dela. A partir daí, Spike se torna amigo de Twilight e seu assistente. Seu ovo é colorido com dois tons de roxo, mas em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1, ele diz a Fluttershy que nasceu a partir de um "ovo roxo e verde". Ovo do Spike T1E23.png|Spike em seu ovo Princesa Celestia vê o poder de Twilight T1E23.png|Princesa Celestia olhando para Spike magicamente crescido Assistente de Twilight Sparkle thumb|Spike escrevendo uma carta para a Princesa Celestia. Spike, servindo como assistente de Twilight, se muda com ela para Ponyville em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1, quando Celestia ordena que Twilight cheque os preparativos para a Celebração do Solstício de Verão. Ao longo da série, ele envia correspondências entre Twilight e a Princesa usando seu sopro de fogo mágico, ajuda a organizar e buscar livros, lê e escreve cartas, segura as listas de Twilight e ajuda em seu treinamento com mágica. Ele é geralmente visto escrevendo com a mão direita, embora em Lição Zero ele é visto escrevendo com a mão esquerda. Em uma circunstância, ele está fora para "compromissos reais" em Olhe bem antes de Ir Dormir. Spike encontra para Twilight uma cópia antiga de "Premonições e profecias", coloca nas prateleiras uma pilha de livros de Twilight e verifica os itens de sua lista de verificação para a Celebração em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1. Em A Rainha das Brincadeiras, Spike pega alguns pergaminhos da prefeitura. Ele ajuda Twilight a praticar um feitiço no início de Caçadores de Exibicionistas e também em Sentido Pinkie. Além disso, nos episódios mencionados acima, Spike anota o que Twilight pede e carrega os livros da biblioteca. Em Rédea nas Fofocas, Spike sugere que a cura a piada venenosa está no livro "Super Natural" e permanece na biblioteca para procurar uma cura para a "maldição" das pôneis, enquanto elas vão até a casa de Zecora na floresta. Em Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também, ele prepara um piquenique inteiramente sozinho e mais tarde ele acidentalmente queima um livro que ele deveria entregar a Twilight. Na manhã seguinte, ele dorme demais e tenta compensar Twilight pelas tarefas matinais que não havia realizado. Ele arruma a biblioteca em Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2. Ele carrega e confere uma lista de verificação gigante em Lição Zero que lhe dá cãibra em sua garra e carrega uma vassoura pela biblioteca em Leia e Chore. Sono Twilight atribui à sonolência de Spike em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1, dizendo que Spike, como um bebê, precisa dormir (apesar de Spike afirmar o contrário) como uma desculpa para afastar Fluttershy. Em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2, ela o coloca em sua cama, quando ela e suas novas amigas partem para encontrar os Elementos da Harmonia. Ele também fica com sono no início de Passagem do Inverno, devido ao fato de que Twilight acordou muito cedo. A sua sonolência em Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também, faz com que Twilight encontre um segundo assistente, Owlowiscious, para aliviá-lo de ter que trabalhar durante a noite. Em A Cura do Mistério Mágico, Spike é acordado por Twilight durante a sua canção A Manhã em Ponyville e instantaneamente volta para a sua cama. Mais tarde ele se queixa de não poder dormir, já que ele adora dormir enquanto chove. Identidade Spike não age como os outros dragões, mas sim como um pônei. Em A Busca do Dragão, Spike questiona sua identidade e embarca em uma jornada de. Devido à falta de conhecimento de suas origens, bem como a falta de conhecimento dos pôneis sobre os dragões em geral, Spike acompanha a migração de dragões. No momento que Spike alcança a cratera dos dragões, ele encontra um grupo de dragões adolescentes que inicialmente zombam de Spike por seu pequeno tamanho e ao fato de que ele se socializa com pôneis. No entanto, após um duro mergulho na piscina de lava, Spike é aceito no grupo. Spike acredita que ser durão, forte e dominante é o que significa ser um dragão. Quando ele segue os outros dragões em um ataque a um ninho de Fênix, os outros dragões o encorajam a quebrar o ovo que ele pegou. Spike não está disposto a quebrá-lo e desafia o grupo. Como resultado, os outros dragões se voltam contra ele. Rarity, Twilight e Rainbow tiram a fantasia de dragão delas e ficam do lado dele. Nesse ponto, ele finalmente percebe que o importante não era o que ele é, mas quem ele é, e que ele é Spike, um dragão bebê que tem com um grupo de pôneis como família. Em Spike às Suas Ordens, Spike segue um "código de dragão" que o faz ter uma dívida de vida e servir Applejack quando ela o salva de um grupo de Lobos de Madeira. Spike é tão dedicado a esse código que ele deixa de ser assistente de Twilight para poder cumpri-lo até Applejack devolver o favor para deixá-los quites. Queda por Rarity thumb|Camiseta de Spike. Spike desenvolve uma paixão por Rarity no momento em que a vê em A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1. Ele faz grandes atos para conseguir a afeição dela. Em Caçadores de Exibicionistas, ele tenta impressioná-la com um bigode evocado através da magia de Twilight. Spike é o protetor de Rarity em Os Cães-Diamante. Embora ele seja inicialmente derrotado pelos Cães-Diamante, ele ainda tenta encontrar uma maneira de resgatar Rarity, como usar a joia que ela lhe deu como isca para os Cães-Diamante. Em Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também, Rarity chama de Spike "pequena joia" e lhe dá uma gravata borboleta cheia de joias. Spike trata a sua paixão por Rarity como um segredo em O Verde não Fica bem em Você, embora os seus sentimentos sejam óbvios para as outras pôneis quando ele é mostrado usando uma camisa com uma foto da Rarity dentro de um coração. Pinkie Pie, que está a par do "segredo" tanto quanto as outras pôneis, ainda fica surpresa quando Spike revela o seu segredo para ela. thumb|Oh, meu pequeno e querido Spike! Apesar de tudo isso, a relação de Spike e Rarity se desenvolveu e ficou mais forte nos episódios posteriores. Em O Segredo do meu Excesso, Spike generosamente dá a Rarity um rubi de fogo que ela cobiçava. Em agradecimento, ela o beija na bochecha e o chama de Pequeno e Querido Spike. Durante a festa de aniversário de Spike, ela afetuosamente esfrega a sua bochecha nele. Mais tarde no episódio, quando Spike retorna ao seu tamanho normal após virar um dragão monstruoso e quando ele e Rarity caem em direção ao chão, Spike está prestes a confessar os seus sentimentos por ela, mas Rarity simplesmente cobre a sua boca com a sua pata e sorri para ele e Spike sorri de volta. Depois de serem resgatados por Fluttershy e Rainbow Dash, Rarity chama Spike de seu herói por se impedir de destruir a cidade e o beija no rosto novamente. Rarity mostra um sentimento solidário e sensível com Spike em A Busca do Dragão. Ela o defende quando Applejack, Pinkie Pie e Rainbow Dash começam a provocá-lo e quando Spike decide se juntar a migração dos dragões, Rarity tenta fazê-lo mudar de ideia, acariciando a sua cabeça e dizendo que ela não quer os outros dragões o machuquem. Depois, ela ainda ameaça machucar seriamente os dragões mais velhos se eles machucarem Spike. Em Modos Simples, Spike ajuda Rarity com suas tentativas de conquistar o coração de Trenderhoof, apesar de seus próprios sentimentos por ela. Em Manifestação Inspiradora, Spike ajuda Rarity enquanto ela projeta um teatro de marionetes para o Festival Infantil. Ela agradece Spike pela sua ajuda definindo-o um de seus amigos mais queridos e então ela o envolve em uma pele falsa, lhe dizendo que ele é o seu dragão favorito, fazendo Spike ficar envergonhado. Quando o teatro é rejeitado e ela cai em uma depressão, Spike encontra um feitiço que permite trazer as ideias de Rarity à vida. No entanto, Rarity é corrompida pela magia e Spike se preocupa se ele irá perder a amizade dela ao lhe dizer para parar. Spike logo diz Rarity à verdade sobre as suas ações, o que quebra o feitiço, e Rarity conta de Spike que ele nunca deve ter medo de dizer a verdade a ela e os dois compartilham um abraço amigável. Em algumas situações, Spike é submisso a sua devoção por Rarity. Em O Verde não Fica bem em Você, ele alegremente oferece seu corpo como uma almofada de alfinetes para Rarity usar enquanto ela projeta um vestido. Em Festa de uma Só, ele tira o lixo de Rarity e refere-se a ela como "charmosa dama". Ele olha com ternura mesmo após ela dizer que ele cheira como "a rotten apple core that's been wrapped in moldy hay and dipped in dragon perspiration". Em Rarity Vai para Manehattan, Spike carrega as malas de Rarity para a estação de trem e pelas ruas de Manehattan. Heroísmo thumb Apesar de ser jovem e as vezes mencionado como sendo apenas um dragão bebê,ele ocasionalmente tem momentos de grande heroísmo e bravura. Em Os Cães-Diamante ele é persistente em suas tentativas de resgatar Rarity dos Cães-Diamante. ele se imagina sendo um cavaleiro que facilmente derrota os cães para salvar a sua "Lady Rarity." Em O Império do Cristal – Parte 2 quando Twilight é incapaz de entregar o Coração de Cristal para derrotar o Rei Sombra, Spike encara os cristais negros do Rei Sombra para entregar o artefato pessoalmente, um fato que o faz ser reconhecido com um título e uma estátua em Jogos de Equestria. Em Spike às Suas Ordens, Spike salva a vida de Applejack de um Lobo de Madeira gigante. Em Pôneis Poderosos, ele se torna o sem poderes Hum Drum e salva suas amigas da Mane-iac. Em Jogos de Equestria, ele salva milhares de Pôneis de Cristal de uma gigante massa de gelo ao derretê-lo com seu sopro de fogo. Habilidades Sopro de fogo Mágico thumb|Spike enviando uma carta para a Princesa Celestia. Spike tem a capacidade de enviar cartas entre Twilight Sparkle e a Princesa Celestia por meio de seu sopro de fogo mágico. Ele envia as cartas soprando um fogo verde mágico nelas transformando-as em cinzas. As cinzas se rematerializam em cartas depois que elas chegam ao local onde Celestia está. Spike também pode arrotar um jato de chamas verde que depois se materializa em uma carta. Essa habilidade é capaz de teleportar vários papéis, como apresentado em algumas ocasiões. Spike envia várias cartas de uma só vez em A Rainha das Brincadeiras e transporta seis convites para o Baile em O Convite Extra. Ele também tem os seus limites, em Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2 Twilight o encontra no chão, gemendo e segurando o estômago, depois que a Princesa Celestia lhe envia muitos pergaminhos. Em Sentido Pinkie, Celestia pessoalmente pega um dos pergaminhos que Spike estava prestes a enviar do terraço da biblioteca. O fogo de Spike tem efeitos diferentes nos objetos em diferentes situações. Em A Rainha das Brincadeiras, seus soluços de fogo fazem com que a Princesa Celestia receba um grande número de manuscritos, coisa que ele também pode fazer voluntariamente. Em Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também, ele acidentalmente incinera um livro com um espirro. Ele também incinera um jornal em Ponyville Confidencial depois de ser assustado. Ele também usou o fogo para cozinhar alimentos em Barril de Pólvora, Um Pássaro no Casco e Reunião da Família Apple. No episódio A Rainha das Brincadeiras Spike menciona que ele é à prova de fogo, mas em Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também seus espinhos foram ligeiramente queimados pelo dragão selvagem. Em Manifestação Inspiradora, é mostrado que o sopro de fogo de Spike é quente o suficiente para derreter um cadeado de metal. thumb|left|Spike salva os Jogos de Equestria com o seu sopro de fogo. Em Jogos de Equestria, Spike está encarregado de acender a tocha para a cerimônia de abertura dos Jogos de Equestria. Mas quando ele vê os milhares pôneis da multidão olhando para ele, o seu nervosismo faz com que o seu sopro de fogo pareça não funcionar mais. Mais tarde no episódio, um arqueiro de gelo atinge acidentalmente uma nuvem no céu, fazendo-a se transformar em uma grande massa de gelo que cai em direção ao estádio. Quando o Pégasos são incapazes de desviá-la para longe da multidão e os seguranças não têm tempo para desfazer o seu feitiço-incapacitante nos Unicórnios, Spike entra em ação, pulando nas costas de Shining Armor e vários outros Pégasos e disparando contra o gelo uma imensa explosão de fogo, derretendo-a em água e vapor. Diferente das outras aparições, seu fogo nessa ação é laranja e amarelo invés do verde típico. Escavando joias thumb|As joias que Spike descobriu para Rarity. Durante o episódio Os Cães-Diamante, Spike desenterra joias para Rarity. Ele usa várias técnicas diferentes, incluindo arranhar o chão com as suas garras, usando a sua cauda como uma pá e saltando em sua cauda como uma britadeira. O esforço parece não deixá-lo cansado. Comentando e anunciando thumb|Spike como Narrador em Noite da Lareira Calorosa. Ao longo da série, Spike mostra talento e entusiasmo para anunciar em eventos. Seu primeiro trabalho é em A Corrida das Folhas onde ele comenta a Competição Pônei de Ferro e ele fica bastante desanimado quando Pinkie Pie fica como locutora da Corrida das folhas. Felizmente ela lhe pede para ser o seu comentarista. Ele continua com esse papel em Feita para o Sucesso, onde ele anuncia o desfile de Rarity. Em Noite da Lareira Calorosa, ele narra a Peça da Noite da Lareira Calorosa em Canterlot. Talentos musicais Spike pode ser ouvido cantando o tema de abertura da série em A Rainha das Brincadeiras. Em Barril de Pólvora, Spike toca um piano para o número musical de Pinkie Pie. O "predecessor" do Spike no filme My Little Pony de 1986 também toca um piano para o número musical de uma das pôneis. Spike também é visto tocando uma flauta dupla em A Fluttershy Furacão. Spike é um dos cantores em Nosso Círculo de Amigos e A Dupla de Irmãos mais Famosa, mas sua voz não é ouvida com clareza até que em A Canção do Fracasso ele canta como backing vocal de Twilight. Ele também canta em A Balada do Império do Cristal e ao fundo (apesar de sua voz não seu ouvida) durante Um Amigo, A Vida em Equestria e A Planejadora de Festas. Em Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3, Spike toca um tambor. Em Jogos de Equestria, Spike canta o hino de Cloudsdale nos Jogos de forma errada porque ele pensou que ia cantar o Hino de Equestria, que é o hino que ele sabe a letra. Ele tenta cantar o hino após falhar ao acender a tocha dos jogos na cerimônia de abertura sem a ajuda de Twilight. Hábitos alimentares thumb|left|Joias prometidas para Spike. O amor de Spike por comer joias é mostrado em vários episódios. Em Barril de Pólvora, Little Strongheart oferece a Spike uma tigela de turquesas no jantar. Em Os Cães-Diamante, Spike é tentado a comer as joias que Rarity pede para ele desenterrar. Em Festa de uma Só, Pinkie o suborna com um prato cheio de pedras preciosas. Em O Segredo do meu Excesso, Spike prefere um cupcake de safira ao invés do seu bolo de aniversário. Em Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis ele quer assar as suas joias em um bolo, mas a cada vez que ele tenta colocar as joias na massa ele acaba comendo-as. A cor de joia preferida de Spike é revelada em Jogos de Equestria, quando ele diz ao Pônei de Cristal que o está alimentando que ele gosta das joias verdes. Em O Convite Extra, ele tenta pedir joias em um restaurante, mas se contenta com "feno frito." Em A Melhor Noite de Todas, ele come rosquinhas enquanto espera por suas amigas. Em Temporada de Coice na Macieira, ele come um bolinho cheio de vermes sem ficar doente, apesar dos pôneis se intoxicarem com eles. No entanto, em Já Estava na Hora, Spike fica uma dor de estômago quando ele come muito sorvete. Cozinhar Spike foi mostrado ou mencionado como sendo um bom cozinheiro. Em Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também, Twilight menciona que o Spike fez os biscoitos de todos os pôneis gostaram. Ele assa a comida para o café da manhã da Princesa Celestia em Um Pássaro no Casco, menciona em Barril de Pólvora que ele fez os lanches das pôneis mais cedo naquele dia e em A Busca do Dragão ele faz e serve o chá e assados para as pôneis enquanto assistem a migração dos dragões. No entanto, em Spike as Suas Ordens, ele faz um trabalho terrível em assar uma torta de maçã. Em Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis, Spike passa a maior parte do episódio tentando fazer um bolo de joias, mas ele come todas as joias antes que possa coloca-las na massa. Então ele se oferece para ficar como babá dos animais de estimação das pôneis enquanto elas visitam o Império do Cristal para conseguir mais joias para o seu bolo. Em Encontro com a Twilight , Twilight menciona que Spike fez nachos, Spike chega com um prato de nachos, mas Twilight sugere que eles vão precisar de mais nachos para que todos os colegas de classe das Cutie Mark Crusaders possam comer. Quando os colegas das pretendentes vão embora, Spike volta com uma grande pilha de nachos. Ele então expressa a sua frustração pelo fato de ter trabalhado tanto pra nada. No final do episódio, todos os nachos são vistos na lixeira do lado de fora da biblioteca. Spike crescido Spike é descrito como um adulto, ou ao menos maior que o usual, em três episódios diferentes. O primeiro é o seu sonho em Os Cães-Diamante, detalhado na seção Queda por Rarity. O segundo é em As Crônicas das Marcas, detalhado na seção Incubação. A terceira e mais proeminente descrição é no episódio O Segredo do Meu Excesso, detalhado na seção Generosidade e ganância. Em cada situação, o design do Spike crescido é diferente. manly Spike waiting S1E19.png|Spike em seu sonho. Spike gigantic head sticking out spire cropped S1E23.png|Spike no flashback de Twilight Sparkle. Spike grown up S2E10.png|Spike em O Segredo do Meu Excesso. Peewee thumb Peewee era o animal de estimação de Spike em A Busca do Dragão. Spike e um grupo de dragões adolescentes liderados por Garble, vão até um ninho de Fênix para pegar os ovos. Eles caçam as duas Fênix adultas e cinco de seus filhotes, mas um ovo ainda fica no ninho. Spike encontra o ovo e se recusa a atender o pedido dos dragões de quebrar o ovo. Nesse ponto, as amigas pôneis de Spike o alcançam e Twilight os teleporta de volta a Ponyville. Spike fica com o ovo e no final do episódio ele eclode e Spike dá a as boas vindas à família. No inicio de Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis, a uma pequena galeria de Spike com Peewee. Uma das imagens mostra Spike dividindo sorvete com Peewee e a outra mostra o pote de sorvete em cima da cabeça de Twilight, cobrindo-a com sorvete. A imagem final mostra Spike devolvendo um Peewee para os seus pais. Foto de Spike com Peewee 1 T3E11.png|Mesmo se você gosta de alguma coisa ... Foto de Spike com Peewee 2 T3E11.png|as vezes o melhor a se fazer... Foto de Spike com Peewee 3 T3E11.png|é deixá-lo livre. Representação nos filmes ''Equestria Girls'' thumb|Spike experimentando um bigode. Em My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Spike segue Twilight através do portal para um mundo alternativo. Ele se transforma em um cão. Ele dá a Twilight conselhos enquanto eles andam pela escola Canterlot High e encontra um lugar para eles dormirem na biblioteca. Como um cão, ele gosta de balões e que cocem atrás de suas orelhas. Spike também tem uma queda pela Rarity humana do mesmo no modo que sua homóloga pônei. Quando Twilight Sparkle está prestes a informar as suas amigas do mundo alternativo sua verdadeira identidade, Pinkie Pie a interrompe com um palpite extremamente preciso, mas quando Rainbow Dash duvida que do palpite Spike começa a confirmar o palpite de Pinkie, chocando as garotas. Sunset Shimmer manda Snips e Snails pegarem Spike como refém. Quando Sunset Shimmer é derrotada, Spike comemora alto e um estudante diz: "Aquele cachorro acabou de falar? Hmm. Estranho,", em resposta Spike comenta: "É sério? Um cão falante é a coisa mais esquisita nisso tudo? "E Rarity diz achar Spike adorável. ''Rainbow Rocks Quando Twilight recebe uma carta de Sunset Shimmer sobre uma quebra de harmonia em Canterlot High sendo causado pelas Dazzlings, Spike mais uma vez acompanha Twilight pelo o Espelho de Cristal modificado para retornar para o mundo humano, novamente se tornando um cão. Ele diz para as amigas de Twilight de Canterlot High que Twilight agora tem um castelo e foi coroada "Princesa da Amizade". Em um ponto na festa do pijama, Fluttershy, Rarity e Sunset tiram uma selfie, na qual Spike aparece para a irritação de Rarity. Durante o Contra-feitiço Ruim, Spike tenta fazer com que Twilight e suas amigas se sintam melhor sobre a sua performance fraca, dizendo que aquilo soou melhor do que os últimos cinco ensaios até Big McIntosh passar pela janela e discordar com ele. Após Trixie e as Ilusões armarem uma armadilha para As Rainbooms por persuasão das Dazzlings, Spike é o único que não cai na armadilha e corre para encontrar ajuda. Durante a final da Batalha de Bandas Spike retorna para resgatar as Rainbooms com a ajuda da DJ Pon-3, já que ela estava imune do feitiço das Sereias por nunca ter tirado os seus fones de ouvido. Durante os créditos finais, Spike é visto como um dragão comendo biscoitos de cachorro em um desenho de Katrina Hadley. Após os créditos, a versão do mundo humano de Spike é visto ao lado da versão do mundo humano de Twilight comendo um pouco de ração em uma tigela. Diferente do dragão, o filhote Spike apenas late. ''Jogos da Amizade Spike aparece como o cãozinho de estimação e melhora amgio da Twilight humana, mantendo-se escondido pois a diretora cindh é alérgia a cães. Ele acompanha Twilight a Escola Canterlot pros Jogos da Amizade. Quando o aparelho de Twilight, após ter sugado e liberado um pouco de magia, criando um portal mágico, Spike ao perseguir um animalzinho, entra pelo portal e descobre que pode falar, pra espanto de Twilight. Quando Twilight se torna Midnight Sparkle e coemça a destruir tudo, Spike corre a teé ela e apenas a visão dele faz Twilight parar e com a ajuda de Sunset voltar ao normal. Depois de tudo que houve, ninguém mais fica espantado de ver Spike falando, exceto Cindh. Ao fim do filme, Spike fica com Twilight na escola Canterlot e ganhando bastante afago da parte da Fluttershy. ''A Lenda de Everfree'' Spike acompanha Twilight e cia até o acampamento Everfree(e ninguém mais estranha o fato dele falar), usando um bonézinho do acampamento. Como a Fluttershy, ele quer fazer uma trilha pra correr atrás dos esquilos. Embora seja o amigo mais próximo de Twilight, ele passa boa parte do tempo ao lado de Sunset. Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Um homólogo de Spike aparece no curta animado Dia Perfeito para a Diversão, onde ele prova ser mais forte do que Rainbow Dash e Applejack. Ele também aparece na foto em grupo no final do curta ao lado de Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Flash Sentry, Big McIntosh, Vovó Smith, Cheerilee, Trixie, e a Vice-Diretora Luna. Outras Descrições Hasbro.com Equestria Girls = Spike está tendo pequenos problemas de adaptação. Tudo bem, seria mais grandes problemas de adaptação, além do fato dele ser um dragão que foi magicamente transformado em um cão, ele tem um mundo novo no qual precisa se adaptar. Mas não há tempo de lidar com isso agora, ele está com as patas cheias de problemas maiores, problemas como ajudar sua melhor amiga, Twilight a se adaptar, unir a escola, derrotar uma vilã e fazer com que Twilight se torne a Princesa do Baile para que possam usar a mágica da amizade pra salvar o dia e voltar pra Ponyville antes do portal fechar pra que ele possa ser dragão novamente, não que aja algo errado em ser um cachorro. Versões diferentes Aparições Primeira Temporada Segunda Temporada Terceira Temporada Quarta Temporada Quinta Temporada Sexta Temporada Citações Galeria Referências de:Spike en:Spike es:Spike fr:Spike gl:Spike it:Spike ja:スパイク ko:스파이크 nl:Spike no:Spike pl:Spike ru:Спайк sv:Spike Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens não poneis Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls Categoria:Dragões Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos